


【SD】勿抬贵手

by huanhe



Series: 色情房屋 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Nothing but sweetness, Thanks for the witch's little trick, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhe/pseuds/huanhe
Summary: Sam 和 Dean 不得不以一种奇特的方式对抗无聊的诅咒。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: 色情房屋 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073549
Kudos: 6





	【SD】勿抬贵手

*女巫诅咒梗。三无 pwp。  
*我流扯淡。私设如山。重度 OOC。注意避雷。

Summary：Sam 和 Dean 不得不以一种奇特的方式对抗无聊的诅咒。

如果时光能够准确地倒流回到那个像水蜜桃一样圆润而无害的粉红鹦鹉张开它的尖嘴之前，经验丰富的猎人兼不幸的恶咒受害者，Dean Winchester，一定会颇识时务地收回高贵的中指，转而用比国际通行友好手势更为和善的方式向落跑女巫的宝贝宠物表达自己对它发自内心的、真挚的喜爱。

要知道他和 Sam 都以为这是一个普通得不能再普通的案子——甚至算不上案子，只是一个无聊女巫施展了一些小小的把戏让镇子上的人开始不由自主地说出一些荒唐又可笑的话——胡话，导致这个小镇里每天都在上演以从争吵到斗殴最后双双鼻青脸肿为主要题材的滑稽戏。作为猎人，他们必须对这个女巫做出警告，这就是Dean和Sam驱车前来探访这个小镇的原因。就目前来看，宁静到无聊的假日仍旧遥遥无期。Dean甚至不忍心把一次又一次假期规划的破灭叫做意外流产，毕竟是他时常担任孕育这些美好梦想的妈咪。

这一次他们的身份是自由撰稿人，在全国游荡着搜寻一些老掉牙的巫术故事。为了让 Dean 更好地饰演这个角色，热心的 Sam 把他老哥按在汽车旅馆那毫无弹性可言的床上大干了一场，彻夜纵欲使 Dean 拥有了酸痛的腰身（乐于助人的大脚怪还在上面留下了齿痕与几个暗红的指印）以及疲惫的、愤懑的目光（他确信自己凝视 Sam 时会使 Sam 的皮肤滋滋作响）。而 Sam 竟然能够理直气壮地面对老哥难得无声的责备。Dean 已经记不清他那时正忙于试吃哪一边的乳尖，总之永远长不大的小 Sammy 一边把那红肿的玩意儿咬在嘴里吸吮，一边含糊不清地为自己辩护说：“这样才是正常的，Dean，这才是一个习惯在截稿日期上跳舞的自由撰稿人应该有的样子，我只不过是想帮你入戏。”

当然是这样没错。被咬疼了的 Dean 开始拉扯他老弟尚未干透的乱糟糟的头发（他不能容忍自己对 Sam 最大的报复竟然只限于没有奶水），在大声呻吟的间隙里奋力挣扎，胡乱诅咒着 Sam 过度发育的身高与怪力。可惜 Sam 相当享受 Dean 不断扭动着的屁股和主动挺送的胸部。他进入得那么深，足够把自由撰稿人仅剩的些微职业道德操到月球背面去——全世界的编辑都应该知道这一点。如果他们的撰稿人没能按时上交自己的稿子，那一定是有一只大脚怪冲进工作场所绑架了他，并且在一个邋里邋遢的房间里恶狠狠地操了他的屁股。

被一丝不苟的 Sam 注入了滚烫灵魂的角色扮演似乎为他们这次的工作带来了好运。所有接受了访谈的小镇居民都一致指认镇子里确实住着一个喜怒无常的女巫。要知道这个女巫在搬来小镇的第一天就对左邻右舍骄傲地宣布了自己的身份。由于她的破坏性还不算太强，人们可以大着胆子称她为“披着破睡袍的遛鸟疯女人”。根据这些不计其数且唾沫横飞的线索，Sam 和 Dean 不费吹灰之力地找到了无聊女巫的老巢——一栋歪斜的、古怪的、危险得好像随时会轰然坍塌的建筑，坐落在小镇西边的荒地里。Dean扔掉可丽饼的包装袋，在舔过手指之后夸张地皱起脸，声称他在300米之外就闻到了一股让他食欲全无的湿漉漉的霉味，而Sam例行公事般地无奈叹气。他谨慎地抽出手枪，几乎是贴在Dean的身后与他一同行动。熟悉的体温唤起了Dean不愿承认但确实十分美好的回忆。他确信Sam不会用枪指着他的屁股，所以正威胁着他的硬热的玩意儿十分可疑。于是Dean怒气冲冲地把步子迈得奇大无比，同时压低声音警告Sam和他的共犯：“听着，老弟，我们可不能在这儿分心。”

“我什么也没做。”Sam 飞快地回答说。他相当无辜地眨了眨眼睛，知道 Dean 正努力地佯装视而不见。两人默契地不再说话，只是尽量放轻了脚步，一前一后地接近女巫的居所。三级低矮的木台阶朽烂得只剩下其中的两截，Dean 抢在 Sam 之前跨了上去，似乎是有意炫耀自己的矫健。Dean 确实有一双有力又漂亮的长腿，只有 Sam 有资格鉴赏的大腿内侧更是妙不可言。现在他懒洋洋地抬起其中的一条，轻巧地点开原本就敞着半条缝的吱呀作响的旧门，这样的动作让 Sam 想起 Dean 在冬天把冷冰冰的脚底贴上他的肚皮的幼稚恶作剧——或许是肚皮再往下的某个部位——天，他还是不要在这时候想起来为妙。

他们理所当然地认为这个女巫十分怀旧。时代发展至今，绝大多数的女巫都兴高采烈地搬进了亮堂堂香喷喷的花园别墅，坚守在标准的女巫式住宅中的女巫一定拥有异常强大的内心。Sam 和 Dean 不约而同地紧张起来。他们屏住呼吸进入这栋房屋，在提防女巫忽然现身的同时还必须提防年久失修的屋顶冷不防便砸在头上。脏污剥落的墙上歪歪扭扭地画着连 Sam 都无法辨认的符号，功效或许是吸收阳光和清新空气什么的。落满灰尘的壁炉冷冰冰的，木柴潮湿得几乎能拧出水来。如果堆积如山的杂物能够起到阻挡入侵者的功效，那么它们的布置者显然差一点就要成功了——简而言之，这里聚集了天底下脏乱差的一切，却唯独缺少一个女巫。

“躲猫猫可不像是这个女人的风格。”Dean 晃了晃小刀，在抒发感慨的同时不慎把某种大型动物的腿骨踢到了墙角。Sam 赞同地点头，因为他们实在听了太多有关这个女巫极尽高调张扬的个人风格的描述。无论如何，躲藏和逃走都不能算是足够光鲜亮丽的退场方式。

或许女巫只是隐蔽在暗处饶有兴致地窥探着一切。Dean 做了个反胃的表情，冲 Sam 打了一个“分头侦查”的手势。其实他光用眼神也能叫 Sam 明白他的意思，但他最近喜欢看 Sam 在自己的命令下不得不勉强扮演乖乖小弟。然而就在他们作出反应之前，一个尖利的、油滑的声音忽然在他们头顶上炸响了。不论它是个什么东西，它都聒噪得像一个被迫尘封了一百年的破喇叭：“别再白费力气了，可怜的小甜瓜。那位可敬的女士不在这里，因为有两个来路不明的笨蛋完美地错过了接待时间。”

上帝创造万物的时候一定没想到这样小的一只鸟竟然能够发出这样巨大的噪音。Dean 仰起头，看清了那不过是一只毛绒绒的、又肥又圆的粉红鹦鹉。它正把一截摇摇欲坠的横木当做自己的鸟架。于是 Dean 吹了声口哨，咧嘴笑起来，用一种 Sam 很熟悉的轻佻的口吻说：“哇哦，是逃跑的老巫婆把你留在这里看家的吗，可怜的被主人遗忘的小肥鸡？”

“明明是你们这两个野蛮的、粗鄙的、游手好闲的猎人错过了求见主人的最佳时间！”粉红鹦鹉扑扇着自己的翅膀大声宣布。Sam 用一根手指点了点他老哥的肩膀，示意他适可而止，可惜 Dean 很久没有遇到这样滑稽又无害的东西了。他故意不依不饶地说道：“求见？你的主人不过是听到猎人的名字就溜之大吉的胆小鬼，而你，小鸟，你是一个不起作用的警报器，是胆小鬼养的胆小小肥鸡。”

Dean 的修辞手法显然冒犯到了这只鹦鹉。它勃然大怒，开始向 Sam 和 Dean 投掷不知从哪里变出来的瓜子，其中有一枚准确地袭击了 Sam 的鼻尖。凭借身高优势幸免于难的 Dean 目睹了瓜子从 Sam 的脸上弹开的完整经过。Sam 看起来像是被问号包围了，天知道本该以强硬态度警告女巫的猎人们为何会沦落到与一只鹦鹉展开单方面的瓜子大战。在 Dean 紧急确认完鹦鹉向他老弟投掷的真的不是榴弹而是普通瓜子之后，他对这只小胖鸟仅存的最后一点好感终于一扫而空了。Sam 不确定这只讨厌的鹦鹉是否值得他们浪费一发银弹，但 Dean 看起来更想把这只小鸟揪下来与它徒手搏斗。他下意识地对这只粉红水蜜桃做了一个酒吧里常见的挑衅手势，同时对它致以了 Dean Winchester 式的亲切问候：“留着瓜子磨你没有门牙的臭鸟嘴吧，你这老巫婆养的小婊子！”

天，这句话灵验得就像一个咒语。粉红鹦鹉以肉眼可见的速度飞快地膨胀，而后“啵”的一声炸裂开来，像是一只不慎撞到了针头上的粉红色气球，里面装满了软乎又轻盈的粉红色羽毛。Sam 和 Dean 目瞪口呆，不知道是鹦鹉变成气球还是气球变成鹦鹉更富有喜剧色彩。

那些粉红色羽毛竟然是真实的，它们纷纷扬扬地落到了 Dean 的头上，筑成一个充满梦幻气息的粉红鸟巢，而 Dean 忽然接连不断地打起了喷嚏。更令人发指的是 Sam 忍不住笑出了声。他拿走了 Dean 手上的银刀以防他划伤自己，把它和枪一同收好。而 Dean 在喷嚏和喷嚏之间的间隙里坚持使用一些不雅词汇描述失踪女巫现在的职业和生活状态，并在 Sam 拽着他离开这间该死的女巫之家的时候顺势揪过 Sam 的袖口擦干净了自己的脸——这简直和在Sam的床上吃东西一样不可饶恕。

Sam 的眉毛立刻开始与额头打架，当他拖长声音用咀嚼每一个字母的方式说“Dean”的时候，Dean 知道自己一定会拥有一个不用投币的魔法手指之夜——这让他的耳朵微微发红，但是管他的呢。现在没有逝者，没有案子，没有女巫。Dean值得和他的乖小弟（有时候只有表面上是，更多的时候连表面上都不是）度过一个短暂到可能只有一天半的假期。但至少在这一天半的时间里，占据他们所有思考空间的只有不着边际的闲谈、热咖啡和派、互相作弄、抚摸、接吻，以及做爱。

在他们返回车上的这段步行时间里，Dean 反复强调 Sam 必须确保清理了他头上的每一根粉红色羽毛，他可不想被当成一个戴过劣质鸟毛帽子的变态。Sam 却突然开始思考刚刚遭遇的女巫恶作剧。仅仅是把他们骗入房屋再戳爆一只恶俗的粉红色气球就能达到女巫的无聊目的吗？又或许居民们的判断是对的，这确实是一个学艺不精的不会造成什么实质性伤害的女巫。Dean 伸手拍了拍 Sam 的后背，催促他走得再快一些。当他发现 Sam 的神情越来越凝重的时候，他忍不住笑了起来。

“怎么了 Sammy？”他故意用一种暧昧的、近似于调情的口吻说，“你老哥变成那种娘唧唧的粉红色了吗？还是说你很喜欢他棒呆了的粉红鸟毛造型？”

“只要你想，Dean，我确实可以让你变成粉红色。”Sam 抛给 Dean 一个意味深长的眼神，而 Dean 得意洋洋地接住了。他们已经离开了那片荒地，渐渐能看到区别于女巫之家的正常风格的住宅，impala 就停在不远处。如果这时候有人在院子里修剪花草，那么他一抬头就能远远地看见有两个男人正站在大街上接吻——这或许不是一个通常意义上的深吻，因为Sam喜欢舔Dean的嘴唇，看着那里渐渐泛起漂亮的水光。Dean眯着眼睛，配合地把舌尖伸出来，Sam几乎能听见他无声的诱导——C'mon Sammy，这是你最喜欢的，赶紧在这里咬上一口——或许还有更放荡的隐藏在那湿润又柔软的舌尖之下。Dean的手指充满暗示性地绕着他的头发，Sam却选择结束了这个吻。他的手抚摸Dean的腰侧，同样含蓄地捏了捏那里的软肉："公共场合，Dean，我们得换个地方。"

"别这样，Sammy。"Dean 恋恋不舍地放开了指间的几缕发丝。他嘲笑道，"这样高尚的道德意识会让几个月前那个强行把我拖进连灯都没有的巷子里操了一顿的小混球羞愧致死的。"

"那是因为你喝了不该喝的东西。"Sam 摸了摸鼻尖，暗示 Dean 他刚刚才遭遇过瓜子的袭击，"我警告过你了。人总得为自己的错误付出一点代价。"

总而言之，在近似解决了这件无聊女巫的无聊案子之后，Sam 和 Dean 终于获得了可以短暂放松的假期。Dean 本来想在旅游传单上择定他们的下一个目的地，但 Sam 表示他们可以去 Dean 想去的任何地方，下一次则轮到 Sam——这听起来很公平。所以Dean毫不犹豫地选择了他们曾经路过的一个小镇，他记得那里有一家餐厅提供特别美味的芝士培根三明治和夹有厚厚喷香牛肉的汉堡，而Sam也对那里的健康系列菜单颇为满意。更重要的是那里一直非常平静，至少不会有"披着破睡袍的遛鸟疯女人"。于是他们花了半天的时间开车抵达Dean的快乐小镇，并赶在夜色降临之前以格外挑剔的标准入住了一家还不错的旅馆——格外挑剔的意思是他们要求房间提供有一定弹性的大床，无限制的热水以及具有良好隔音效果的墙壁。

Dean 是这样对为他们办理入住手续的姑娘解释的："我的弟弟有非常严重的梦游症，他会在半夜起来用他可怜的小笨脑袋撞房间里一切可以被他撞到的东西——没有人应当听到这样可怕的动静。我一个人忍受他就已经足够了。还有，为了保护他的小脑瓜，请多给我两个柔软的大枕头。"

善良的姑娘明显被 Dean 的说辞打动了，她一边把钥匙交给 Dean，一边偷偷地打量着 Sam，小声地对 Dean 说："哇，你可真是个好哥哥。"

实际上这也是 Sam 经常对 Dean 说的话，尤其是在他们滚成一团的时候。住宿费往往跟旅馆提供的洗浴用品的质量成正比，至少这一次的沐浴露用完之后没有一种假惺惺的滑腻感，甚至散发出淡淡的清香。但 Sam 习惯用自己的方式再为 Dean 清洗一遍。他的湿漉漉的舔吻通常从额头开始，最终会一一落到 Dean 的每一根脚趾之上。Dean 的喘息也是湿漉漉的，他抓挠床单、枕套，把自己的乳头揉捏得通红发肿，但永远不会去碰自己的阴茎——因为没有得到Sam的允许，而他曾经为此付出代价。Sam倾向于慢条斯理但更折磨人的性爱。他喜欢在Dean身上留下自己的气息和牙印，以便他在不明真相的人调笑Dean约到了一个火辣又野性的女孩的时候在旁边用相当懂行的微笑捧场。因为那些蠢货没有解开Dean的衣服的机会，所以他们永远不会知道Dean是属于他的——每一寸皮肤上都刊登着Sam的专属声明——这么多吻痕和牙印。

Dean 被他衔住咽喉的时候温顺又脆弱，然而他的任何一部分都时刻准备着为他的弟弟兼爱人敞开。他们第一次做爱的时候 Sam 以为 Dean 不会喜欢这样，但 Dean 只是捧着他的脸轻吻，用舌尖抵着舌尖的亲密方式告诉他说“你可以对我做你想做的任何事因为我享受你为我带来的一切哪怕是疼痛”。从此所有发生在床上的斥责和拒绝都变成了掩饰和欲拒还迎。Dean 通常会揉弄他的头发，喘息着，或者把他的手引导到乳尖上暗示他在这里出力。但是这一次 Dean 说话了。他的声音像是夹杂着没有融化的糖粒的棉花糖，甜蜜又沙哑，Sam 把耳朵送到他的嘴唇边，被 Dean 的吐息撩拨得心尖发痒。

“老天。”Dean 看起来出乎意料的清醒，这不像是 Sam 正常发挥的水平，“Sam，你像是一个吃薯条之前必须用舌头裹走所有盐粒不然就会心神不宁因此总是把薯条弄得软趴趴湿淋淋的强迫症变态。”

Sam 这一次没能坚持吻到 Dean 的脚心，因为他不由自主地想象出了一根因为沾满口水而软趴趴湿淋淋的薯条。这个不太美妙的图像让他食欲顿减，幸而性欲尚有留存。Dean 偶尔会在床上说一些怪话，故意要看 Sam 的好戏，Sam 对他这些小爱好心知肚明。没关系，Sam 总会从源头上解决这些问题。润滑剂已经放在他的手边——感谢比平时高出了不少的住宿费，这一次的润滑剂是瓶装按压式的，瓶身上甚至印着“家庭分享装”——话说回来，什么见鬼的家人会一起分享这个，除了Sam和Dean？

Dean 索要的额外的枕头现在派上了大用场。Dean 的腰被垫高了，他的大腿分开，Sam 可以看到自己想要的一切，包括他白天肖想过的手感上乘的大腿内侧。当 Sam 的手抚摸过那里的时候，Dean 开始颤抖。Sam 的手有点凉，或者对于 Dean 来说太凉了，更何况他还沾着水溶性润滑剂。所以他开始大声抗议：“Sam！我喜欢会自动发热的魔法手指！”

“很遗憾，那你去找一根生殖系统完整的魔法手指上床吧。”Sam 头也不抬地说。Dean 的胡搅蛮缠让他有些心不在焉了，尽管他现在还是硬得难受。他借着润滑摩擦套弄 Dean 的性器，满意地听到 Dean 噎在喉咙里的短促的、小小的尖叫。这既是奖励也是威胁，Dean 会知道他继续胡说八道意味着什么。淌出的前液跟润滑剂黏糊糊地混在一起，使得 Sam 的手指顺利地探入后穴。

“哇哦。”Dean 直勾勾地盯着 Sam 手指的动作，Sam 已经熟练地找到了他最为敏感的地方轻轻按压，因此 Dean 能感觉到自己阴茎胀痛，浑身颤抖发软，小腹微微抽搐。他口齿不清地说，“他们给波波肠注入芝心的时候也是这么做的吗？”

“Dean！”Sam 终于忍无可忍。他往 Dean 的大腿上重重咬了一口，“为什么你今天这么不对劲？”

“我觉得不论我做出什么样的反应都比跟亲生弟弟上床这件事正常得多。”Dean 小声抱怨，“倒是你为什么这么执着于把你裤裆里的那个小号可乐瓶放进我的屁股里？”

Sam 彻底被击败了。他放弃了操他哥屁股的念头，转而想把他按在床上揍上一顿。等等，这样的冲动似乎也是正常的，在那个有“披着破睡袍的遛鸟疯女人”的女巫快乐小镇，每天都有人打架斗殴，每天都有人鼻青脸肿——Sam知道自己不太好的猜想成真了。现在他跟Dean都还尴尬地硬着，Dean甚至抬腿蹭了蹭他的腰侧邀请他，不明白刚才那个做爱狂热分子为什么忽然一动不动。Sam沉默着，手指摆脱了穴肉的挽留，而后抽掉了Dean身下的枕头，把他从床上拉起来。Dean不明所以，看了看Sam的阴茎，又看了看自己的。

“S-Sammy？”他茫然地询问道，“我们是要开一个面对面相互手淫的座谈会吗？还是说——呃——你需要中场休息——补充点蛋白质，再来点小药片什么的？”

“Dean。”Sam 拍了拍他哥的大腿，语气分外沉重，“我想——只是猜测，你中了那个无聊女巫的无聊诅咒。”

“可怜的小 Sammy。”Dean 同情地向 Sam 的阴茎行注目礼，Sam 不确定他呼唤的是哪一个小 Sammy（他对 Dean 把他的阴茎也称作小 Sammy 这一恶劣行径深恶痛疾，毕竟部分不能代表整体），“坚强起来，不要把自己的疲软归咎于女巫的诅咒。”

于是 Sam 确定一定以及肯定那个无聊女巫的无聊诅咒在 Dean 的身上生效了。

他们不得不深更半夜打电话去骚扰 Bobby，请他帮忙查找破解这种奇怪诅咒的方法。Sam 努力做着正常人之间的交流，但 Dean 时不时便要在一旁接茬。他出人意料的风趣幽默让 Bobby 甚为欣慰，并发誓要穿透手机屏幕冲他这张漂亮的小脸蛋饱以老拳。Sam 在讲述这段操蛋的经历的时候刻意忽略了一些 Bobby 并不会想知道的细节，但 Bobby 必须了解，Sam 听到电话那头哗啦哗啦翻书的动静。

“Dean 是在什么时候变得不正常的？”Bobby 桌面上的书堆得比人还高，“还有没有什么异常的表现，除了满口胡话？”

“他一直表现得很正常，直到，呃，我们在旅馆开了房间，洗完澡，脱掉刚刚穿好的浴袍，准备做一些比较亲密的事。”每一个字母都烫到了 Sam 的舌头，他结结巴巴地说，同时把试图发表一番高见的 Dean 脸朝下按在自己的大腿上，“就是在做这些事的时候，Dean 忽然开始胡说八道，于是我们——”

“噢小兔崽子们。”Bobby 飞快地打断了 Sam 的话，“我不需要知道这些事，看在上帝份上！我已经是个老年人了，不要试图给我描述这种对老年人的心脏不健康的东西——也就是说，当你们准备做爱的时候？”

“是的。”Sam 脸红了。天知道为什么他这时候才开始脸红，“我和 Dean，呃，我们，是的，我们准备做爱。”

“现在能把操了自己哥哥说得这么平静坦然的年轻人已经很少见了。”Bobby 评价道。一本又一本书从他的手中经过，落在桌面上发出乒乒乓乓的动静。Dean 本来想舔一舔 Sam 的阴茎，但是他把伸出去的舌头又收了回来，努力抬头冲着 Sam 拿着的手机嚷嚷：“嗨 Bobby，你喝醉了吗？你在梦游吗？我不知道你有在书桌上跳踢踏舞的隐秘小爱好？”

“我改主意了，你这小混球！”Bobby 在电话那头大喝，“揍他一顿吧，Sam！反正你们 Winchester 家的人总是用拳头相互管教！”

Dean 没能发表异议，因为 Sam 半强迫地按着他为自己口交。滚烫又粗大的阴茎占据了 Dean 的整个口腔，他的舌头忙不过来，所以他安静了，只剩下吞咽和吸吮的水声和些微呜咽。但愿 Bobby 不会听见这个。他似乎短暂地离开了一会儿，所以 Sam 可以专心致志地享受这次口交，甚至大胆猜测口交是破解无聊诅咒的最好方式。口交可以让 Dean 的嘴唇泛起水光又被磨蹭得微微发红，他的脸颊会被戳弄起一个色情的弧度，就像他大口大口地吃着自己最喜欢的食物那样。Dean 在窒息之前吐出了 Sam 的阴茎，改作小口小口地舔弄，同时用手抚摸含不进去的部分。Sam 猜测他现在也能保持安静的原因是出于对食物的习惯性尊敬——他吃棒棒糖的时候也能够保持安静。

大约在五分钟后，Bobby 重新拿起了电话。Sam 听见他说：“这是一个胡话诅咒，很无聊，很无聊，但是有效，你也看到了。不过破解的方法也很简单。当他胡说八道的时候说些正常的，描述即时心情或是一些客观真相什么的。真话可以抵消掉胡话诅咒，但是不知道这个互相抵消的过程需要持续多长时间。”

“感谢，Bobby。”Sam 用自己最后的清醒说。他挂断了电话，把手机抛在一边，然后射在了 Dean 的脸上。Dean 闭着眼睛，过长的睫毛此时也成了淫秽的象征，而自唇齿间探出的舌尖更是下流到理应被当场逮捕。Sam 用手指把挂在 Dean 嘴角和脸颊的精液匀进他嘴里，于是他含着 Sam 的手指含糊不清地问道：“我看起来像是你喜欢的那种淋了沙拉酱的绿色小菜叶，对吗？”

“不，Dean。”Sam 慢慢地说，努力让自己适应这样奇怪的对话，“没有什么沙拉酱。我刚刚对着你的脸射精了，因为你给了我一个很棒的口交。我喜欢看你为我口交，这会让你的嘴唇很漂亮。你的脸很适合沾上精液，我的精液，漂亮又色情，完完全全是我的。你想让别人知道这件事吗，Dean？我们可以在这时候一起合影留念，或者录像，让别人都知道你刚刚在为我口交。我知道你的手机里有很多我的——我们的照片。”

“哇哦。”Dean 发出了赞叹的声音，但跟之前相比显得有些干巴巴的。这样的 Sam 让他无话可说，于是他躺下去，慢吞吞地翻了个身，趴在枕头上冲着他弟弟翘起屁股。之前抹上去的润滑剂让那里到现在还是湿漉漉的，很适合吞下一根或是几根手指。

“操我，Sammy。”Dean 妥协了，“允许你把你的小 Sammy 可乐瓶放进我的屁股。”

Sam 反败为胜，他要去接收自己的战利品了。现在他可以尽情揉捏 Dean 的臀肉，在上面留上自己的指印。Dean 伏在枕头上软绵绵地呻吟，把喘息藏在枕头里。当 Sam 重新把润滑剂挤在手上的时候，他勉强回过头看了一眼，调笑说：“这是煎牛排前先要把牛肉敲松的固定步骤吗，Sammy？”

“不是。”Sam 异常耐心地解释道，“我要给你润滑，Dean，先用手指操一操你的小穴，确保你这里准备得松软又可口。或许我们可以少用一点润滑剂，看看你会不会被我操出水来。你知道自己会，Dean，你总是被我操得湿漉漉的，打湿整个枕头和被单。你喜欢魔法手指，那么我会想办法给你提供魔法手指。忘了之前只用手指就把你操射的那一次吗？可惜我们把手铐忘在后备箱里了，否则我们这一次也可以把你双手铐起来，看看你怎么因为欲求不满而挣扎扭动。Dean，告诉我你喜欢那样。”

“你喜欢我扭来扭去的样子？”Dean 有气无力地呻吟，“老天，Sam，你不爱我，你是个爱情骗子。你只是喜欢香蕉虫，你这小混球。”

Sam 没有搭理他老哥毫无根据的抱怨。他的手指探入 Dean 的小穴，在敏感的穴口处浅浅抽插，他察觉到 Dean 的身体立刻就在他掌下绷紧了。他的阴茎在粗糙的床单上摩擦，渴望 Sam 允许他抚慰，允许他释放，但 Sam 现在无暇顾及这里。柔软又火热的穴肉紧紧咬住他的手指，很温驯地含下了三根，他需要继续向深处推进，直到揉按到 Dean 最喜欢的那一点——当Sam做到的时候，Dean叫出了声，几乎要从床上弹起来。Sam按住了他，于是他随即打算融化在这张难得有些弹性的大床上。Sam正在用手指操他的前列腺，像是有魔法一样，手指总是比阴茎更加灵活。压在Dean身下的床单果然已经被打湿了，Sam精准地控制着手指抽动的频率，确保Dean不会被他不慎操射，只是胡乱流着那些黏糊糊的东西。

“Sam，Sam——老天，操，Sammy。”Dean跪不住了。他努力向后迎接着Sam的手指，同时身体抽动着，在床单上摩擦自己的阴茎。当他几乎要射出来的时候，Sam的手指就会避开敏感点，转而专注于扩张或是戳刺别的地方。Dean确信自己已经流泪了。他吸着鼻子，眼前朦胧一片，努力回头看向这个正用魔法手指折磨自己的小恶棍，“饶了我，Sammy，你不能在涂完蘸料之后放弃这只烤鸡。”

“如你所愿，Dean，我不会拒绝你的任何要求。”Sam 撤出手指，握紧 Dean 的腰身，用勃起的阴茎摩擦他的臀缝，让润滑和那些粘腻的、淫荡的液体涂上他圆润饱满的臀肉，“现在让我们往烤鸡里填充一些别的更美味的东西。”

几乎就在 Sam 全根插入的那一刻，Dean 哽咽着达到了今晚的第一次高潮。德国香肠的精妙比喻使他收获了两个落在屁股上的巴掌印和一个落在颈后的舔吻。上帝，Sam 确实喜欢咬着他的脖子与他做爱，或许这样更像是刺激的交配什么的。感谢这张有弹性的大床，回弹的效果使得那根巨大阴茎的抽插变得更为轻松，但 Dean 还是觉得自己被硬生生操得往前挪动了几寸——为了避免自己真的被彻底贯穿。不仅如此，他还产生了一种自己真的被填充得满满当当的错觉。Sam的阴茎占据了他的肠道，每一次抽插都能轻松地碾过所有敏感的地方，而他确信此时还有一部分被留在外面，只要Sam稍稍用力就可以一同挤进去。Sam的手摸索到他的乳尖揉捏，或是夹在指间亵玩，这是来自外界的压迫，让Dean觉得自己被前后同时操透了。他既说不出话，也听不见任何声音，除了粘腻的拍打出的水声和自己的呻吟。甚至过了好一会儿，Dean才发觉出Sam正在亲吻他的耳朵，舔咬他耳后的薄薄的皮肉。

“想说点什么吗，Dean？”Sam 问道，同时下身用力地撞击。Dean 的穴肉一直对他非常热情，挽留着直到他下定决心要完成整根阴茎的抽出与插入，“你刚才有那么多话想跟我说。”

“操，操，Sammy。”Dean 呜咽着，胡乱地咬着自己的手指或是枕头的一角。Sam 说得没错，他被那根他爱死了的阴茎操得流水，从腿根一路淌到床单，到处都被他搞得湿漉漉的，而 Sam 的抽插还在继续，带出更多更粘稠的东西。Dean 的发音支离破碎，Sam 听不清他说的是“操我”还是“操他妈的上帝”。但 Dean 最后说的那句话倒是意外的清晰。

“Sam——Sammy。”他咀嚼这个名字像是求救，但Sam听完之后决定放任他在高潮中颤抖着死去，“告诉我你在斯坦福的专业是研发最先进的打钉机？”

很快 Dean 就被一只手紧紧捂住了嘴——上帝，Sam分明知道在床上捂住他老哥的嘴强迫他噤声比诚邀他老哥一起乱伦更令人发指——这简直是不人道的——但他还是这么做了，这个骗人感情的小混球。总之Dean无法再胡说八道了，看在上帝份上，他现在连呼吸都十分困难。Sam发了狠地操他，大概是想操空他这个本来就空空如也而仅剩一些怪话的脑袋，又或者是向老哥展示他早起锻炼的健身成果。Dean毫不怀疑后穴已经变得像前面的乳头一样又红又肿，他更进一步怀疑Sam这样用力是为了让他疼到无法驾驶心爱的baby以致不得不向Sam让渡自己的驾驶权，这个伺机谋反的混蛋——但是Dean无可奈何。Sam的手掌间全是Dean的眼泪和无意识流出的唾液，以及Dean颤抖的、破碎的呼吸。窒息和性爱叠加而生的快感让他濒死一般抽搐，他绞紧后穴，腿根痉挛，甚至为此而射精。床单真的被他弄得完全湿透了。更过分的是Sam。小Sammy学坏了，他竟然也开始使用一些不雅的词汇（很难想象这些词会被收录进前斯坦福高材生的词典），主要是用于描述Dean紧紧地绞着他的穴肉和屁股，以及Dean布满指痕的腰身——属于他的腰身。Dean原本想要斥责他，但是他听得出来Sam很高兴，很动情，很心满意足，于是Dean也笑了，因为这就是他们做爱的目的——高兴，动情，心满意足。

Dean 被操得晕晕乎乎的，不知道是因为高潮还是因为缺氧。他勉强能在他们巨他妈大的性交的噪音中分辨出 Sam 正喃喃念着他的名字。Dean，Dean，同时他松开对 Dean 呼吸的禁锢，揉按他的乳尖，把亲吻绵密地落在 Dean 的肩胛和后背上。Sam 的温柔通常代表着他也要高潮了，因为这时候他会衷心地感谢一切，尤其是感谢他老哥的腰和屁股（Dean 认为自己当然值得这样的感谢）。而接收到这一信号的 Dean 努力把屁股送得更高，以此向 Sam 证明多睡一会儿也能成为个人的锻炼计划。随后他就被彻底地灌满了——当然不是用蠢到家的烤鸡香料，而是Sam的精液——射进他的肠道深处，让他生出一种意外充实的不真实感，他几乎要变成灵魂飘飘然地离开这具破烂身体了。但气喘吁吁的Sam把他拉了回来。Sam帮助Dean翻了个身（善意的，尽管仍是插在他的阴茎上完成），然后俯下身紧紧抱住他，落上无数个胡乱的、没有准确目的地的亲吻。天，他的心脏——他们的心脏竟然跳动得如此之快。

Sam 的吻技其实很好，但现在的亲吻只会让 Dean 做被一万只小狗啃咬的离奇噩梦。Dean 毫无准备地跟他老弟湿漉漉的绿色狗狗眼对视了，这通常代表着一切的完蛋——至少代表着Dean的彻底完蛋。Sam小心翼翼地舔舐Dean的嘴唇，又咬咬他的唇角，委屈得像是自己的老二真的被他老哥的一句话变成了小号可乐瓶（其实它现在还塞在Dean的屁股里）。他们嘴唇贴着嘴唇，Sam以一种在床上听见会觉得恳切得有些滑稽的语调说：“爱你，Dean，真的爱你，只是别说胡话。答应我，Dean？”

“好的，一切，任何要求，小老虎，只要你想。”Dean 喃喃地回应说。他已经失去了组织完整句子的能力，他的语法结构一定在刚才的性爱里被 Sam 一并操碎了，因为 Sam 在拥有魔法手指的同时还拥有魔法阴茎。现在那根阴茎慢慢地抽了出去——天，他们一定会不得不为这张床单支付更多的住宿费，那如果他们把这张床单打包带走呢？这样旅店就省去清洗这堆色情垃圾的麻烦了。Sam刚好想要点什么作为这次性爱的纪念品，天知道为什么是这次性爱，但他刚刚还想着拍照加录像呢，这个小混球。Dean乱七八糟地想着，感觉自己像是糊在床垫上的几块果浆馅饼。他不知道性爱娃娃被使用过后是什么样的状态，但是他怀疑自己跟那种天价人造替代品说不定有几分相似。

Sam 甚至没有试图清理一下他们的性爱现场——他们今天被那个无聊女巫捉弄了，他们开车赶到这里度假，他们都累得够呛。等等，Sam似乎准备起身，洁癖怪果然无法忍受在这种环境下入睡，但是Dean自有办法。他的办法就是撑起自己的身子，在Sam试图把他按下去的时候砸进他的怀里，然后顺理成章地抱着他一同滚回床上。现在他们都一样，亲热、赤裸、肮脏、浑身粘腻得一塌糊涂。Dean是缓解Sam的洁癖的最有效药物——又或许只是忍让。Dean的大脑里的程序变成了一堆乱码，他只记得对老弟发布最简单的命令：“睡觉，Sammy，我们睡觉。”

“好吧。”Sam 妥协了。他不知道诅咒有没有成功解除，但至少这句话听起来还比较正常，他们不是没有希望，“没事了，Dean，我们现在一起睡觉。”

当他们一同钻进水迹斑斑的被子里的时候，Dean 也顺势获得了 Sam 的拥抱。他的胳膊压在 Sam 的胳膊上，以拉扯头发的方式简单确认了 Sam 的身份。Sam 还想着女巫的诅咒，但是 Dean 很快用实际行动消除了 Sam 的疑虑——而这只是因为Dean亲吻了他的额头——他终于不再担心了。多么简单，他知道这一句无论如何都不会属于胡话。

“晚安，Sammy。”Dean 说，柔软湿润的嘴唇在他弟弟的额头上轻轻碰了一下，“爱你这么多，永远爱你。”

FIN


End file.
